1. Aim of the Invention
This invention refers to a closing system for refrigerated cold rooms; this being for the type that includes an insulated access door that makes the seal when coming into contact with the door frame which is installed at the entrance to the cold room; and a quick opening door designed to minimise the changes of temperature whilst the insulated door remains open. Certain construction characteristics are present which allow the quick opening door to be integrated into the insulated door frame and make the closure of the cold room together with it; however the means of activating it are to be found on the exterior.
2. Background to the Invention
The refrigerated cold rooms have at the openings of the entrance, a door frame around their edge onto which the insulated access door closes.
One of the problems to be solved in these types of refrigerated cold rooms is that when the insulated access door is opened temperature changes occur on the inside of the cold room. These temperature changes can give rise to different disadvantages, such as the deterioration of the products which are being preserved, temperature oscillations which can be serious for the goods that are being stored and the increase in the energy consumption by the refrigeration equipment.
Some of the most used solutions in order to solve this problem are based on the use of plastic curtains made up of a series of layers of plastic strips in the automation of the insulated door, which does not have a high opening and closing speed, and in the use of doors with a high opening speed, both allow access to the cold room and at the same time, reduce the exposure time of the cold room to the temperature of the outside due to the high opening-closing speed.
The curtain of strips are sited in the opening of the entrance to the cold room and form a barrier behind the insulated access door; these curtains when pushed by people, fork lift trucks or any other element allow entrance or egress to the cold room.
The main problems with these curtains are the ease which they fear on being trapped by the transport fork lift trucks and that on passing through they offer resistance by rubbing against the products which can cause said products to fall, especially when these are piled up, for example onto fork lift trucks.
The quick opening doors are made up of flexible or rigid sheet, which is moved by some method of action which produces the opening or closing of the access opening.
These quick opening doors can be installed irrespective of the way which the sheet moves either vertically or laterally and using differing systems of detection and automation.
The installation of these quick opening doors is carried out either on the inside of the cold room, behind the insulated access door or equally on the outside of the cold room. In the first case the detection and activating components and mechanism of the quick opening door will be on the inside of the cold room, making the final cost of the system considerably more expensive, especially in the case of low temperature cold rooms.
In the case of the quick opening door located on the outside of the cold room, in front of the insulated door, it is essential to erect some type of ante chamber which has the insulated door in its interior, likewise the closure system for same, and therefore its installation is made considerably more complicated.